Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus that supplies power.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been systems that include an electronic device having an integrated chip (IC) card function and a personal computer having a read/write function. This personal computer reads data from the electronic device and writes data to the electronic device when a user brings the electronic device close to the personal computer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-32261 discusses a personal computer that, in such a system, acquires identification information from an electronic device when the electronic device is brought close to the personal computer, and performs communication based on Bluetooth® using the acquired identification information.
An electronic device having an IC card function may be operated using power supplied from a battery. However, in some cases, such an electronic device cannot perform communication based on Bluetooth® due to a decrease in the remaining capacity of the battery even if identification information about the electronic device can be transmitted to a personal computer having a read/write function. In this case, even if the electronic device starts transmission of video data to the personal computer by communication based on Bluetooth®, the transmission of video data may be interrupted due to the decrease in the remaining capacity of the battery in the electronic device. In such a case, the video data needs to be transmitted to the electronic device again, which places a burden on the user.